Ace's Secret
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: He couldn't believe. He couldn't believe that he was standing there. He couldn't fucking believe that he was standing there. But he was. And he hated it.


**Based on an idea I had when RPing with my friend 96DarkAngel. There is another copy but due to my account being hacked, I have decided to repost. So please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he was standing there. He couldn't fucking believe that he was there. But he was. And he hated it. He, Ace Copular, leader of the fearsome Gangreen Gang was standing..._there_. He never would imagine that would be there. Where was he at? The incontinent section in a local store. Why was he there? He felt a blush spread across his green face. It was completely humiliating. Here he was, seventeen years old, a local criminal standing in the section of adult diapers. If anyone recognized him, he swore he could just die of embarrassment. He cursed at himself. It wasn't even his choice to be here. His damn gang was making him. And why? ...because he couldn't control his damn bladder. Yes, he, the local leader of a gang, an enemy of the Powerpuff Girls, soils himself like a two year old. And he hated himself for it. His eyes glanced around to see if anyone was watching him. It would only be a matter of time before the store manager called the cops or the Girls on him. He really didn't want to risk stealing a pack. How was he going to explain himself over that? No, he knew he had to pay for them. Seeing no one around him, he relaxed a bit, but not much. His eyes scanned the different brands. Just grab a pair and get the hell-

"Ace?"

The gang leader stiffened. Shit. Cautiously turning around, he met eyes with a girl with short reddish-brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a black shirt with red fish-net arms and black jeans and converse sneakers. He felt his blush darken. Quickly turning around, he forced himself to relax and act like nothing was wrong.

"Hey Chey. Uh...long time no see. Not causing any trouble over here. Nope, not me." He chuckled nervously.

He hadn't seen his old friend in a long time. Mostly due to the fact that she traveled for work. The girl, or woman I should say, was about six years Ace's senior. They had met when Ace was nine and she was sixteen. The two had developed a close bond. Most would say that it was a sibling bond. The girl raised a brow at him. While he was a skilled liar to everyone else, he could never slip one past her.

"Yea...right. So I basically taught you nothing then, huh?" She replied, crossing her arms.

Ace smirked. His good friend, whose name was Chey (pronounced like Shy) Maria, or Cartoongirl, as everyone calls her, had taught him everything he knew about living on the streets. Kinda helped since, she too, grew up there too. Smirking, she went over and pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you squirt."

"Who ya calling squirt? I'm a head taller than you."

"Now."

He chuckled. Feeling a bit nervous about being in the store for so long, he probably only had a few minutes before the Girls or the cops were called on him.

"So...Ah'll just head on out. No reason fer me ta be here. So A-aaaah..." he trailed off, feeling something wet and warm going down his leg.

No...God no, not now! Not here! Not in front of her! He moaned in embarrassment as he covered his face with his hands. He couldn't think of anything worse than this. Actually, he could, but it was a scenario that he wanted to avoid. But it was happening to his horror. He was wetting himself in front of an old friend of his. And a girl at that! He couldn't be as humiliated as he felt at that moment. He could just curl up and die. Why did this have to happen to him? Why?

Chey Maria gasped in shock. She couldn't believe it. Here was a boy, known for causing trouble, standing in front of her and loosing control of his bladder. Feeling some sympathy for the poor child, she went over to him, gently placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Why don't you head over to the family restroom in the store? I'll be there in a minute."

Too embarrassed to argue, the Gangreen did as he was told. Watching him shuffle to the restroom, she turned her attention over to the incontinent articles that he was looking over earlier. She was wondering why he was there, and now she knew why. She had actually been watching him for the past couple of minutes, wondering what he was going to do. After several minutes of him standing there and looking like he wanted to disappear, she decided to make her presence known. Why not? They haven't seen each other in four years. Quickly she grabbed a pair of Attends adult diapers, grabbing a size seven, she made her way to the register to pay for them. A couple of knocks on the restroom door, she heard a click, a signal that Ace had unlocked it so that she could get in. Going in, she relocked it. She looked over to see him sitting on the toilet, looking down at the ground like a very young child ashamed for getting caught for something they did wrong. Her eyes soften as she went over to him. She ran her fingers through his hair, pushing it behind his ear.

"Hey, it's okay. Let's get you cleaned up. M'kay?"

He nodded. He didn't have the courage to speak, let alone explain himself.

"Pants and underwear off and clean yourself off. Then pull this on." She told him, handing him one of the items in the package.

He said nothing as he did what he was told to do. She made sure to turn her back to him to give him some privacy.

"I'm...I'm finished..." He told her, once he was done.

Turning around, the girl saw him standing in his coat and a diaper strapped around his waist. The gang leader was hugging himself, looking away, his face red. She went up to him and pulled him into a hug., in hopes that maybe a bit of comfort would help calm him down. She felt him relax a bit, but could tell that he was extremely uncomfortable with what was going on.

"Let's head to my place, okay?"

"You have a place?" He asked, looking at her.

"I do now," She grinned. "Put your pants back on and let's get going. We have a lot to discuss."

Not in the mood to argue, he put his pants on and followed her out. This was not what he expected his day to turn out at all.


End file.
